Dugu Qiubai
Dugu Qiubai was a fictional character mentioned in three of Jin Yong's novels. He was given the nickname "Sword Devil" to reflect his skill and devotion in swordsmanship. Dugu Qiubai's surname, 獨孤, is a last name from a tribe in northern China. As individual words, the word 獨 means single, and 孤 means alone. His name, 求敗, means "seeking defeat". It is generally assumed that he gave this name to himself in his later years, when he could find no one to best him. Introduction Dugu Qiubai never made an appearance in any of Jin Yong 's novels. However, he is mentioned in details in the Return of the Condor Heroes and The Smiling, Proud Wanderer, and very briefly in the Deer and the Cauldron. He supposedly achieved the philosophical level of "swordsmanship without a sword" and is usually considered as the best swordsman in Jin Yong's novels. His swordsmanship styles were passed on indirectly to the protagonists of the Return of the Condor Heroes and the Smiling, Proud Wanderer. His Dugu Nine Swords was described in Smiling Proud Wanderer, used by Linghu Chong , which contains nine forms to defeat or overcome any types of attack. It based on the principle of "no patterns beats any pattern" because one cannot predict (and counter correspondingly) a move which does not have a pattern. Therefore, in theory this technique of fighting has no style and cannot be beaten (given that the wielder is a martial arts adept who can apply this technique effectively). The Dugu Nine Swords are all about offensive moves. The idea is that when one forces one’s enemy to have no other choice but to defend himself, there is no need to defend one’s self. Although each move was just one stance, it had endless variations. The more one learns, the more powerful it becomes when one comprehended the connections between each stance. The last three stances are said to be the most difficult ones. To master these sword techniques, the key lies on comprehension and not simply rigid memorizing. Once the essence of the sword techniques is understood, it can be used in endless ways, hence the idea of no pattern as a stance. Thus during combat, the more these stances are forgotten, the less restricted the practitioner becomes by the original stances. Dugu Qiubai has another technique, namely the Heavy Sword Technique. It was used by Yang Guo and has a rigorous requirement on qi energy. This technique emphasizes that simple actions, when accompanied by potent qi exertion, can be more effective than the most complicated forms of attacks. The Heavy Sword Technique requires the Heavy Sword (see below) to perform. It is stated in the book when Yang Guo was learning this technique, he commented that average swords would be broken right away once he exerted/ channelled his qi energy into the sword. The weight of the Heavy Sword would also boost the power of his thrusts and swings. It should also be noted that Yang Guo managed to meet the qi energy requirement to attain Heavy Sword Technique by following the qi training process Dugu Qiubai undertook (guided by the Giant Condor). Later on,Yang Guo became one of the most powerful qi practitioners in his time. This can be used as the basis to evaluate the qi energy power of Dugu Qiubai. The Debate It was argued among fans that whether the Dugu Nine Swords or the Heavy Sword Technique is more advanced. While there is not a definite answer (from the writer or the book) to this question, there is a reference in the JinYong 100 Questions session during an interview: Question: Did Yang Guo manage to learn Dugu Qiubai's swordsmanship? How advanced he was in the area of martial arts? Answer (Jinyong): Partly because Dugu Qiubai had not passed on a complete record/script, his (Yang Guo) swordsmanship was not very strong. Yet his qi energy was stronger than Linghu Chong, as he had been training in the waterfall for sixteen years. The Tomb of Swords Dugu Qiubai wrote about himself (this is what Yang Guo read at the Dugu's Tomb): "Having roamed the martial arts world for more than thirty years, I have killed all my villainous foes and defeated all heroic champions, under Heaven there's no one who can be my equal. Without any other choice, I could only retreat and live in seclusion in this deep valley, with a condor as my companion. Alas, throughout my life I searched for a match in vain. Unbearable loneliness is my destiny. ~Demonic Swordman Dugu Qiubai" In his Sword Tomb, it is stated: "The Demonic Swordsman Dugu Qiubai has become the invincible and unchallenged warrior under Heaven, he therefore buried his swords here. Alas, the heroes of the realm bowed down before me, now my long sword is of no use anymore... the agony!" ;The first sword: "(My First Sword) was so sharp, strong and fierce that none may withstand it. With this sword, I used to strive for mastery against all the heroes of the Northern Plains during my teenage years." ;The second sword: "(My Second Sword) was violet in hue and flexible in movement. I used it in my twenties, and with it I mistakenly wounded righteous men. It turned out to be a Weapon of Doom which caused me endless remorse, so I cast it into a deep canyon." ;The third sword: "(My Third Sword) was heavy and blunt. The uttermost cunning is based on simplicity. With it's help, I roamed the entire Empire under Heaven unopposed in my thirties." ;The fourth sword: "After the age of forty, I am no longer hampered by any weaponry. Grass, trees, bamboos and rocks can all be my swords. Since then I have developed my skills even further, so that gradually I am becoming able to win the battle without reaching for arms." Film and Television Film He appeared in a movie, Ashes of Time, filmed by Wong Kar Wai with permission from Jinyong who received credit as co-writer, wherein he wasn't actually a "he" but a "she." The movie was a prequel to the Legend of the Condor Heroes. Due to some minor deviations from the novel, some do not consider the movie canon. Dugu Qiubai is here presented as a woman, Murong Yan, who developed a severe split personality--one male, one female--upon having her heart broken by Huang Yaoshi. They had met while she was pretending to be a man. When Huang Yaoshi stated in a drunken daze that if Murong Yin, her alter ego, had a sister, he would marry her. They agreed to meet later, but he stood her up, which drove her crazy. In a later scene she mistakes Ouyang Feng for Huang Yaoshi, and he does not correct her, telling her that she couldn't hold something "he" said when "he" was drunk against "him." She then asks Ouyang Feng (still thinking he is Huang Yaoshi) to lie to her when she asks him if he loves her the most. Eventually, she wanders off, and it is stated that she became a mysterious swordsman said to practice against her own reflection. Television TVB filmed a TV series on Dugu Qiubai, but the story was created by TVB and is by no means considered canon. Category:Condor Trilogy Category:Jin Yong characters Category:The Return of the Condor Heroes Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:1959 introductions